Central Dalteria Intelligence Agency
The Central Dalteria Intelligence Agency (CDIA) is the primary intelligence agency of the Federation of Dalteria. It is a cabinet-level organisation. The CDIA supervises and coordinates both domestic and foreign intelligence activities in Dalteria, and its broad powers give it significant clout in national politics. History Write the first section of your page here. Activities Censorship Commissars The CDIA is also responsible for providing political commissars for the Federal Armed Forces of Dalteria and the state armed forces. They are responsible for teaching the political educational programme to troops, which includes courses on political economics, theories of imperialism, the history of Dalteria, and the revolutionary history of the West. The basic principles of Dalterian political indoctrination blend traditional humanistic Benese values which place emphasis on the importance of the family and social harmony, elements of Western democratic theory, sweeping attacks on foreign imperialism, an aggressive assertion of national independence, and a zealous advocacy of a constructive programme for the national salvation and rejuvenation of Dalteria. Each unit undergoes political education on a weekly basis in the form of two hours' audio-visual instruction on national issues. Commissars have equal status to the commanders of the units they are assigned to, and although they theoretically have different fields of responsibility, the commissar is effectively there to check the commander. The political commissar has the power to act on the commander's behalf if he is absent, control promotions and recommendations, punish military personnel, and under extraordinary circumstances veto the commander's orders if they appear to be illegal or unsound. A commissar's other duties include promoting political education, instilling a national spirit, raising fighting capacity, solidifying discipline, and inculcating the principles of the Federation in the military forces, and is supported by political workers imbedded in military units, with the ratio being about one political soldier for every one hundred fighting men in combat units. The existence of this extensive network of political control and supervision has allowed the Dalterian military forces to conscript personnel of questionable loyalty. The political commissar system has enabled the Dalterian military forces to fill its ranks with heterogenous groups of men and has also contributed to rectifying certain issues such as irregularities in spending, favouritism, and nepotism. Perhaps most importantly, the political commissar system helps provide state checks on the military, preventing the armed forces and state militaries from becoming a threat to the rule of the Dalterian state. Organisation *'Federal Security Directorate' **Counterintelligence Department ***Counterintelligence Support of Strategic Facilities Office ***Military Counterintelligence Office **Department for Antiterrorism and the Protection of the Constitution ***Office for Terrorism and Political Extremism Control **Department for Economic Security **Department of Operational Information and International Relations **Department of Organisation and Personnel **Department for Activity Provision **Border Troops **Department of Science and Engineering **Department of Investigation *'Foreign Intelligence Directorate' **Department of Political Intelligence **Department of Illegal Intelligence **Department of Scientific and Technical Intelligence **Department of External Counter-Intelligence **Department of Operational and Technical Support **Department of Operational Planning and Analysis **Department of Information and Dissemination (Computers) **Department of Economic Intelligence **Office of Personnel **Office for Operations **Office for Analysis and Information **Science Office **Office for Operational Logistics and Support *'Federal Protective Service Directorate' **Main Guard Service **Istpalta Regiment **Special Communications and Information Service Personnel and recruitment Criticism Category:Dalteria Category:Intelligence agency